


not a magician

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance had never really been one to believe in magic, partly due to his older siblings and cousins having spoiled his childhood wonderment at the idea of Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny and partly because he was just a naturally skeptical person. So imagine his surprise when a barn owl swoops down in the middle of the usual McClain breakfast skirmish and deposits a fancy looking envelope with a giant red wax seal on it in his lap.****…or the one where Lance learns to believe in faith, trust, and pixie dust





	not a magician

Lance had never really been one to believe in magic, partly due to his older siblings and cousins having spoiled his childhood wonderment at the idea of Santa Claus or the Easter Bunny and partly because he was just a naturally skeptical person. So imagine his surprise when a barn owl swoops down in the middle of the usual McClain breakfast skirmish and deposits a fancy looking envelope with a giant red wax seal on it in his lap. Lance gapes for a minute, looking between the owl and the envelope, wondering if maybe he’s still dreaming. He didn’t even know barn owls lived in Cuba. He counts his fingers, remembering his abuela telling him that people never have the right amount of fingers in dreams. He takes another minute to count all his fingers, double checking and glaring at them with suspicion. Five on each hand, bummer. Lance turns his glare away from his hands and onto his siblings, who are surprisingly oblivious to the owl’s presence, too preoccupied with trying to get as much breakfast onto their plates and into their stomachs before it’s all gone.

Lance clears his throat loudly, trying to get his family’s attention. He’s not surprised when he’s completely ignored in favor of food, he would ignore himself for his mom’s chorizo too. However, he knows one of them are bound to be responsible for this weak prank. Seriously, what kind of prank is this supposed to be? Where’s the jump scare? The public humiliation? The mild trauma? He really needs to give his siblings a little lesson in pranking if they’ve started performing this poorly.

Lance clears his throat one more time, giving his last feeble attempt to draw attention before turning to his last resort. He thinks he gets his younger brother’s attention for a second, but then it turns out Leo just wanted to steal Lance’s toast. Lance pouts, then promptly turns to his left to steal the rest of his older sister’s toast. She rolls her eyes fondly and pinches his side in retaliation when all he gives is a guiltless grin in return. With his stomach full, he gets back on track and turns to his last resort.

“Hey, Luisa, can you get everyone’s attention for me? Someone just tried to pull a weak ass prank and I want to mock them properly,” he says, motioning to the now impatient looking owl. Lance didn’t even know owls could look so disapproving.

Luisa stares at the owl, noticing it for the first time, wondering how long it’s been there and how everyone has missed it. She hesitantly reaches a hand out to it and strokes its soft feathers when it makes no move to peck her fingers off. She pets it for a few more minutes before offering it some chorizo, giggling when it quickly gobbles it up in a matter of seconds. Lance nudges her with his elbow to get her attention again and she breaks out of her moment of awe to glare at him.

“I’ll do it, but stop swearing, cabrón. You’re eleven, and if you think I’ll let you talk however you want, then you’re wrong. You better not let me catch you talking like that again or I’ll tell mamá and she’ll wash your mouth with so much soap that you’ll be tasting it in your mouth for weeks afterward, got it?” She smiles when Lance grumbles a begrudging yes and with that sorted out, does what she does best.

“HEY EVERYONE. I’M GAY.”

  
Everyone turns to look at her with flat looks, Lance thinks it’s kind of creepy how everyone manages to do it in unison. Finally, Lance’s eldest brother, Luis, speaks up.

“Luisa, we’ve all known that since you were six. Your girlfriend is literally sitting right next to you.” He motions to Sara, who gives a small smile and wave before going back to devouring her breakfast. “So, would you like to explain why you’ve decided to disrupt our nice family breakfast? You usually shout the gay stuff at dinner, not breakfast.”

Luisa sits down and Lance takes that as his cue to commence his interrogation.

“I’m the reason she shouted the gay stuff!” He pauses for dramatic effect, but Luis apparently takes this as a cue for him to start talking again.

“You’re gay too, Lance? You’re finally coming out? I can’t say I’m surprised, but I didn’t expect you to come out like this. I thought you’d go for something more spontaneous. I thought there’d be at least a giant banner.” Lance splutters indignantly and manages to stop himself from going to strangle Luis as the rest of the family starts congratulating him on his coming out.

“No! Guys, wait! That’s not what I wanted to say! I’m not gay! I just wanted to see who trained a freaking owl as some really unfunny prank!”

The room is silent.

“So you interrupted breakfast to tell us you’re not gay and adopted an owl?”

Lance face palms. “Just forget it.”

The McClain clan returns to their breakfasts once more and Lance decides he’s done with everyone and heads to his shared room. He flops onto his bunk bed and burrows under his covers, trademark pout on his face as he mumbles about dumb brothers and strange owls.

What he didn’t notice, however, was that said owl had followed him up to his room. He jumps up with a shriek when he feels a sharp peck on his big toe, stumbling off his bed and onto his blue rug with a loud thump. He lets out a groan and looks up at his feathery assailant.

“What now, you dumb bird?” Lance feels a little bad for being so rude to the owl, but he’s so not in the mood to deal with strange birds with even stranger envelopes.

The owl hoots and ruffles its feathers with annoyance before dropping the envelope once again in Lance’s lap. Lance, curious to see what’s in the envelope, examines the seal again, noticing the strange creatures decorating the wax. Finally, his curiosity gets to him and Lance opens the letter, half expecting it to explode. When nothing happens, he shrugs and carelessly takes out its contents.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Allura Altea  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc.,  
International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. McClain,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,  
Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe  
Deputy Headmaster

 

Lance snorts and tosses the letter onto the floor. Witchcraft and wizardry, yeah right.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first public fic in a while so i'd really appreciate any and all feedback please! I hope you all enjoyed reading this!!! <3  
> -jess


End file.
